Second chances
by hanatsuki14
Summary: Collection of oneshots about the team going to Hogwarts. Chapter seven: Hetty Lange, Headmaster & Owen Granger, professor of Charms
1. Martin A Deeks

**So this is the very first story I have ever written. I hope you like it. It was done without a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I made (and let me know if I did).**

 **Also, I do not own NCIS: LA or Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Martin A Deeks!"

The loud voice suddenly ringing through the Great Hall penetrated the lovely daydream Marty was currently having , his head snapped up and he let out a loud gasp. Dazed as he was, it took him a few moments to realise that he could hear snickers and badly conceiled laughter erupting around him.

"Mr Deeks, I suggest you start paying attention. You are no longer at home." The same voice told him.

 _Right. Admited to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft en Wizardry. Way to go, Marty. You haven't even sat down and you've already made a fool of yourself._

In all fairness, the concept of magic was still sinking in. It had not even been two weeks since he heard that magic was real and that he was, in fact, a wizard. Even actually standing here in the great hall was difficult for him to accept. Coming from a non-magic, or a muggle as they call it here, family it had been a shock when he had recieved his letter. It had made his father so angry, he had been locked up in the basement for a full week. He had thought that his son was trying to make a fool out of him. _Not that he needs any help for that._ That was the good thing about coming to Hogwarts: his father couldn't touch him here.

"Could you please come forward, Mr Deeks? We do not have all evening." By now the voice sounded really impatient. Finally looking up to the source of the voice revealed a rather stern looking man. Long purple robes adorned his body, casually hightlighting his almost bald head. Despite his rather large ears, his face commanded respect and his eyes showed he was used to being obeyed. Mr Owen Granger, professor of charms and righthand man to Henrietta Lange, current headmaster of Hogwarts. Rumour has it he was an auror in a past live. One of the very best. Not a man most people want to mess with. Lucky Marty was not most people.

"Really? And here I was thinking magic was all powerfull." Followed by an earsplitting grin was met with laughter and in some cases disapproving grins, one of the latter coming from the big black kid next to him. Confidently stepping onto the platform, Marty gave a quick but cocky grin to the professor. Who in turn started mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'damn brat …'.

Sitting down on the stool provided, he had a momentary view of the complete Hall. The four tables decorated with the house coulours, the enchanted cieling, the rest of the firstyears still standing, even the blackhaired girl with the unusual eyes he met on the train sitting at her table, … All too soon however, the ratty old hat was placed over his head and his world turned to only sounds. _Stupid hat. Why do they make it so big if it's only used for firstyear students?_

"Hmm, interesting…. You are the fourth one this year and I have a feeling you won't be the last … Looks like Hogwarts will be very interesting for the next few years. I'll be looking forward to what you and the others will accomplish here."

Before Marty could properly process those words and their meaning the same voice boomed: "HUFFELPUF!". Judging by the cheering that erupted after the exclamation, the last part had been said for the entire Hall.

Quickly taking of the hat and giving it to the professor – who for some reason had a pained grimace on his face – Marty ran to the table decorated with yellow and black. Taking a seat between another firstyear and a secondyear, he quickly introduced himself to the people around him. Ray – a thirdyear sitting a bit further down the table – leaned over the table and said:

"Hey! You should have seen the look on Granger's face when the sorting hat said huffelpuf. Classic! Looks like you made an impression, kid."

"I always do. But why would he care if I get placed in huffelpuf?"

"You don't know? He's the head of our house. Everything you do here, will come back to him. Right now he's probably cursing the hat with all his heart."

A cheshire grin slowly appeared on Marty's face. _Really?_ Throwing a glance at the professor, he muttered:

"This school is going to be more fun than I thought."


	2. Kensi Blye

**So instead of an actual story, I've decided to do a collection of oneshots. Each one will be about a team-member's toughts during the sorting and a bit about their history. I might decide to make an actual story out of this at a later date, but for now I haven't really found the inspiration yet.  
**

 **I want to thank anonkp, RHW, Guest, Marcy and Cheryl for reviewing. I didn't really expect it to be so nice when people comment on your work!**

 **I don't own NCIS: LA or Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She had always heard the stories. Not that she believed them in her later years, but her dad had always told her stories about magic and places of wonder. Meals that cooked themselves and people flying on broomsticks. To her childish mind it had sounded so real. A place where everything was possible.

When she was seven she started to question those stories, asking her dad if they were real and if she could become a witch as well when she grew up. He had told her a secret then. He told her he was a wizard and that one day she too would be able to use magic. At the same time he had told her that he had given up on magic. He had chosen to lead a magic-free live and live as a muggle. A choice he had made before she was even born, he said. One day, when she was a bit older he would tell her why. But not now she was to young to understand.

Unfortunatly, he never got to keep his promise. He died when she was nine. Murdered. The culprit was never found. The police wouldn't tell her anything when she asked, even begged. Not even her father's collegues would tell her anything. Not even about his work.

With her mother long out of the picture and her father dead, Kensi ended up on the street. Her dad had left money for her at Gringotts, but since she had no idea how to get to it or even who to ask, she had no way of reaching it. The money from the muggle world – and she knew there was at least some – had vanished with her father's murder.

Live on the streets was hard. Every day was a new struggle to survive. Sometimes she got lucky and could stay in a shelter, but she always left those when people started to ask to many questions. The stories her father had told her about the magic world became somewhat of a dream. She both hoped they were true like her father had said, while at the same time despising herself for wishing they where. As time progressed, the stories became nothing more than memories. Precious memories of better times.

That was until the summer she turned eleven. She had found a place to sleep in a small alley. The weather had been very good for the last week and she had been getting decent amounts of sleep. This morning she woke up to discover an owl sitting not even two inches from her face, it's eyes looking staight into hers.

Startled, she scambled up and back until her back hit the wall behind her. Getting over the strange event quickly, she observed the creature. It was a small church owl. It's brown and white feathers looked a bit ruffled, but otherwise it seemed tob e content just sitting ther watching her. Very unusual to see them here, especially at this time of the day.

That's when she noticed it's legs. One of the legs had a letter attached. _Really, somebody still uses_ _birds like this?_ The letter was adressed to her. Cautiously, she reached out to the letter. When the owl made no move to stop her, but in fact seemed to lean closer to give her better acces, she gingerly untied the letter. As soon as the letter was of it's leg, the owl streched its wings and took of. Opening the letter, she started reading.

 _Dear Miss Blye,_

 _We are happy to inform you, you have been admited to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _We have also been informed of your special circumstances and have enclosed a map to Diagon Alley and your key to acces your vault at Gringotts. Please ask the barkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron for more assistance._

 _Yours sincireley,_

 _Owen Granger_

 _Deputy headmaster of Hogwarts_

Dropping the letter in her lap, she put her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Slowly tears started leaking from her eyes and it wasn't long after that she started to really bawl. All the pent-up feelings of the last few years, came up all at once. Life on the streets, her father's murder, … it all came at once and she no longer had the restraint to stop the tears from breaking through. After half an hour, she finally collected herself and got up. She took out the map and determinatly made her way to her new life.

* * *

Standing here in the Great Hall, she finally felt at peace. Her years of worrying were finally over. The trip to Diagon Alley had gone good. The barkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom, was a big help and had set her on the right way. With the money from Gringotts, she was able to buy all necessary items and could afford a room at the Leaky Cauldron until the start of the school year.

Now she was finally here.

Standing with the rest of the new students, Kensi watched the professor place a stool on the platform together with a ratty looking hat. She remembered the hat from her father's stories and knew a bit what to expect. Nevertheless, she and a few others, jumped a little when the hat started singing. When it was finished, the professor stepped forward with a roll of parchment and with a quick look at the new students said: "Kensi Blye".

 _Wait?! I'm first? No no no …_

Taking a deep breath, she approached the stool and, with a bit of hesitation, sat down. She closed her eyes when she felt the hat being placed on her head. She did NOT like being the center of attention, thank you very much.

" _Ahh, what an interesting mind you have. Let's see, where should I put you? In what house will you blossom the most? Any thoughts?"_ A voice said in her head. Having a voice inside her head that was not her own, made her nervous and she snapped. "I don't care where you put me. Just get out of my head." She said under her breath.

" _Haha, that's a very strong will you have there. Very well, you shall be in …. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Loud cheering erupted from the table with the red and gold coulours. As soon as she was free of the hat, she ran and sat down with her new house. If she remembered correctly, her father had also been in Gryffindor. After swift introductions, she turned her attention back to the platform where a boy with blond hair and glasses was sitting with the hat on.

 _Look dad, I'm a witch after all._

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Do you agree with my house choices so far?  
**


	3. Eric Beale

**_So here is the next one. Enjoy!_**

 ** _JustGiulia - You are absolutly right! To be honest, I have no idea where the Headless Horsman came from. It's been a while since I've read the books or watched the movies, so the Leaky Cauldron sort of slipped my mind._**

 ** _anonkp - Thank you for the tip. I really do try, but sometimes things slip by. That's why I prefer it if people point them out so I can improve my writing._**

 ** _Guest - Thank you. :-)_**

 ** _Cheryl - thank you. Hopefully I will live up to your expectations for the rest of the team._**

 ** _jeolo - Honestly, Kensi was easy for me. She is a Gryffindor through and through, after all her greatest fear is to appear weak infront of others. Deeks on the other hand took a bit of thinking. I eventually narrowed it down to Huffelpuf and one other house. But while he has alot of characteristics of that house, he was missing the main drive. So Huffelpuf it was. I'm glad you agree. :-)_**

* * *

 _He was so dead. And even if he survived this moment, he would still die. It would just be slower._

Coming from a fullblood wizards family, Eric Beale had heard all kind of horrorstories about the sorting ceremony at Hogwarts. His cousins and parents had told him all kinds of them. The most frequent one being having to fight a troll. A close second one being having to beat one of the teachers in a duel. He was pretty sure he would fail at both of them.

The second reason that would kill him, even if by some miracle he passed the test, was the complete lack of technologie at Hogwarts. _One whole year without my laptop. someone kill me now_. Despite having been surrounded by wizards and magic his whole life, Eric had found an interest in the muggle technologie. At the age of nine he had gone to London with his family and had gotten lost not long into the trip. Somehow after an hour of wandering around the busy streets he had stumbled into an electonic shop. The open laptops and hardware spread around the shop had gotten his interest and he started studying them. There had been a nice old man _– he hadn't been that old, but to Eric's mind he was –_ in the shop working on a broken hardrive.

"Something I can help you with, young man?" He had said with a smile.

"Uhmm … Ah …. I …. I was just ….."

"Right. Why don't you come over here, son. I'll show you how to fix this."

Going over to the table the man was working on, Eric sat down on the stool the man provided. The hours that followed had been some of the best of his long life. When his family had found him _– they had used a tracker spell –_ the old man gave him one of the broken laptops saying that it was his if he promised to fix it. Since that day he had not gone a day without some form of laptop by his side.

His family had found it strange at first. After all, why use something muggles invented when you had magic. But the Beales were nothing of not adaptive. Not belonging to any perticular house when they went to school, but rather being evenly devided over all four houses, they were pretty easygoing. Therefore Eric had the support he needed to do what he wanted. When he expressed his desire to learn more about the muggle technologie, his father had immediatly charmed his room with different spells and charms. "Now remember, Eric" he had said "this room will be the only room your things will work. Anywhere else the magic surrounding the house will make it go haywire." After that his family had pretty much left him in peace, not really having an interest in his 'obsession' themselves. The only time they intervened was when he discovered online gaming. They had dragged him out of the room after three days of non-stop gaming, threatening to disown him if he didn't take a shower and get some food right then. His mother had taken it one step further, taking his computer away and only giving it back after he had a good nights rest.

Coming into the Great Hall, he momentarily forgot his panic. Just like the stories, the ceiling was a perfect replica of the sky outside. Today was actually a good day. The sky was clear and the moon wasn't up yet, giving a beautiful starry sky. The candles floating around gave it an even nicer view.

A quick whisper next to him brought his eyes back down. "Son of a …. How do they do that?" the blond boy next to him whispered. They had been in the same carriage on the train and had started talking. It turned out they got along okay. Not having an real answer, Eric opted for a slight shake of the head. He was pretty sure it was in a book somewhere, but he had never found the need to look it up. It was there, that's all he needed to know.

Coming to a stop infront of a platform, he watched the teacher place a hat on a stool. After the song, the professor called a girl onto the platform. In all honesty, Eric was a bit confused. _A hat? That's all? I guess I should have known. Dammit._ As usual his family had set him up. One day he would get back at them. While he had been busy plotting his revenge the girl had been assigned to Gryffindor and the professor called out the next name.

"Eric Beale"

Suddenly finding himself nervous, he cautionatly stepped forward. Having glasses turned out to work in his advantage since they prevented the hat from slipping over his eyes. He let out an involuntary squeak and jumped a bit when the hat started talking in his head.

 _Ah, yes. It's been a while since we had another Beale. Let's see, where will we place you…. I know …..RAVENCLAW!_

Cheering started from the blue and white table. Relieved, Eric handed the hat to the professor and practically skipped to his new house. He had hoped to be placed in this house. After all, he loved to research.

 _Now to find a way to make my computer work here._


	4. G Callen

**So this one was a bit more difficult than the rest. I wasn't quite sure where to put Callen, but find that Slytherin fits best for him. Don't go hating me! Slytherin is really not as bad as the movies make it out to be in my opinion.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Callen still wasn't sure if coming to Hogwarts had been the right choice for him. He owned the headmistress a debt, yet was really doubting his decision at the moment.

After spending four years in the foster system, he couldn't really phantom a place where he would stay for more than two months. Especially a place where he was surrounded by other students his age. He wasn't looking forward to making 'friends'.

Henrietta Lange or, as she preffered, Hetty had saved him when he had accidently used magic at the age of ten. He had been in the seventh foster home this year and it had all become to much for him at one point. In his frustration he had accidently set fire to his bed. Luckily it hadn't been to big and was easily put out, but it didn't take the ministery very long to come for him and charge him with the use of underage magic. Seeing as he had never even thought of magic as real, he had kind of reacted ….violently.

Hetty had been the one to intervene on his behalf. She had just mysteriously appeared just before things could get further out of hand and had convinced the ministery officials to leave him in her care. And yes, he would be punished for his behaviour. At first, he didn't know what to think. He was still reeling from the last few minutes. There was a very – s _mall_ – strange person standing in his foster home living room, his foster parents had just up and left when the other strange people came and apparently he could use magic. He could already feel the headache coming up.

After a quick introduction, she had taken him by the hand – more like forcibly clamped her hand over his – and with a loud crack they had moved from the living room to … he had no idea. While he was waiting for his stomach to settle and to keep his diner were it belonged, he had a quick look around. It looked like some old study in one of those mansions he had seen on the television once. Huge windows lined the south wall giving a view of a very big and maintained garden, heavy green drapes hanging at the sides. The bookcases along two other walls looked to be made with a sturdy dark wood and were stuffed full with ancient tomes. More books and sometimes scrolls lined the ground and the desk sitting infront of the windows, the coulour the same as the bookcases. The woman – Hetty – had seated herself behind the desk and beckoned him to sit in one of the chairs opposite her.

"Tea, Mr Callen? It's a very special blend from Russia, I think you will quite like it."

"Uhm, sure. I think."

To his surprise the woman waved her hand and a teapot appeared in front of her. Ignoring his flabbergasted face, she started pouring the tea into two cups and handed him one.

"Now, I'm sure you have many questions. I will do my best to answer as many as possible."

Callen took the offer and started asking questions about magic and if there were other people like them. She answered each one with patience, telling him about who she was, the magical community and everything else. He learned more in that one night than he ever thought he would. Then he asked the question that had been on his mind since he had met her.

"Do you know who I am?"

To this she heaved a heavy sigh, looking at him with solemn eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr Callen. This is one question I cannot answer. Now now" she said, stopping him from interupting her. "All I will tell you is that that is a question you must find an answer to yourself. Mr Callen, I ask you to not ask me this again. It pains me, but you are not ready to hear this. All will become apparent in due time."

Bristling he said: "I'm tired."

"Of course. It has been a rather trying day. Please let me show you to your room."

"My room?"

"Yes, you will be staying with me for a while. At least until we can get the mess sorted with the ministery."

Turned out 'a while' meant a whole year, up until he was old enough to attend Hogwarts. As a thank you and as a way to find out more about who he is, he took the offer to attend and got ready.

* * *

"G Callen!"

Murmers arose around him when he started moving forward. Granted, the letter for a first name was a bit strange, but did they really have to gape so much? He had heard stranger things, Bathsheda Babbling coming to mind. Seriously, who named their child Batsheda, not to mention Babbling? He'd take G over that anytime.

Giving a quick glance to the left he saw small encouraging smile on the face of the boy next to him – Sam. Somehow he had gotten to know the boy on the train and after some awkward silences on G's part, Sam had been able to make him open up a little to him. Although a bit strained, G felt some connection to him and offered a small smile back.

Sitting down on the stool, he felt the hat being placed on his head. Even after being exposed to magic over a year ago and having seen it every day since, it was still a bit strange to hear the voice entering his thoughts. Strange, and a bit creepy.

" _No need to worry. I might be able to enter your thoughts, but I will not enter your deeper thoughts without permission. I am only skimming the surface so to speak."_

He wasn't quite sure that admission reasured him or not, so he stayed silent. Hopefully this would be over soon.

" _Now, where to place you? You have great courage, I can tell, so maybe Gryffindor is the place for you. Also a great thirst for knowledge, so maybe Ravenclaw. Yet I sense there is something else. Tell me, what is the reason you came to Hogwarts?"_

"To repay a friend."

" _And is that all? Don't be afraid, I will not judge."_

"I…. I want to know who I am." He admited with a small voice, a bit afraid to voice his deepest desire.

" _Ah, I see. It is ambition that drives you. Very well, I have decided … SLYTHERIN!"_

The cheers coming from the Slytherin house might not have been as loud as the others, but to Callen it felt right. He wasn't there for the attention anyway.

Sitting down at his new table, he cast a glance to the teachers table. Hetty was sitting there looking back at him offering him a smile and a nod. For some reason, her acceptance of his choice made him more at ease and he started trading introductions with his new 'family'.

 _One day I'll find who I am and I'll do it without your help, so you can see me reaching my goals and be proud._

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Do you agree with my choice? Let me know!  
**


	5. Nell Jones

**Wow, only one review for the last chapter. I hope it wasn't because of Slytherin! Thank you Cheryl for reviewing. It made me very happy. :-)**

 **I'm not completely happy with this one, but I can't seem to make it better. I kinda realised there is not much we actually know about Nell history wise. I mean, we know she comes from the east coast, has a large family and knew Nate before coming to LA (but we don't even know how) and that's it.  
**

 **Oh well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _RAVENCLAW!"_

She had done it! The one reason she came to Hogwarts for. She had been sorted in the house she so desperatly wanted to be in. Now all she had to do was keep her promise.

Nell Jones had only come to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry because one of the teachers there was a very close friend. Not originally from England, it had taken the assurance of a good friend for Nell to accept her admission. Even then it had only been after he had sworn that there was indeed a big library and interesting classes.

Nate Getz, professor of 'Inner workings of the minds of wizards and its meanings' had been a student himself and really wanted her to attend and learn more about her new country. Unfortunatly she wouldn't be in his class until her third year. Even then it would only be if she signed up for it, as his class was one of the 'expert' classes offered for students who wanted to work in that field. She would take the time until then tot think about what she wanted to do.

Coming from a half-wizard family, Nell had grown up on both sides. She and her siblings had gone to a muggle school, but had recieved tuitoring about the magic world from their mother. She had played muggle sports while at the same time hunting for gnomes in the garden. It was this lifestyle that had made her indecisive about her future. Her older sibling had opted for the muggle world and not going to Hogwarts when they moved here. Nate and her mother however, had convinced her to at least give it a try. That had been her promise.

Now, sitting at her new house table, she was glad she had taken the oppertunity. So far there were four new students in Ravenclaw, with her being the only girl. There were two boys with shoulderlenght black hair who looked to be twins across from her and a boy with spiky blond hair and glasses sitting next to her wearing …. _Where those shorts?_ Raising her eyebrows she said: "Hi, I'm Nell Jones. "

"Uh, hi. I'm Eric. Eric Beale." He answered while avoiding her eyes.

Now that she was paying attention, she could see he was looking anywhere but her. Smiling a little, she moved into his line of sight and asked: "So Eric. Why are you in Ravenclaw?"

"Well, I like research. And books. I definitely like books, mostly fiction. Crime books. Oh, and gaming. I love gaming. …. Sorry, I'm rambling. I do that a lot. I mean, people say I do that a lot. You probably don't even know what gaming is."

"Actually, I do. I grew up around muggles."

Now she got his attention. He finally looked her in the eye, a look of wonder and gratitude on his face. _Guess not many people know what he is talking about here._

"So I take it you're a fullblood wizard? They are the only ones I know of with no knowledge of muggle things."

"Yup, it's nice to finally be able to talk about it with someone."

At that point, the last of the new students had been sorted and Nell and Eric diverted their attention to the Headmistress. After a short speech, food appeared and everybody dug in. Nell caught a momentary glimpse of Nate. He gave a small smile and a thumbs up. She returned the gesture before focusing her attention to the food in front of her.

 _Hmm, guess it won't be so bad after all._

* * *

 _ **Please review! Next up is Sam. Give me your opinion where I should place him. (I already know, but would like to know what you think)**  
_


	6. Sam Hanna

**So this is the last chapter for the team. There will be one more chapter after this. :-)**

 **Also, when I post the next chapter I will be moving this story to the crossover section (something I should have done from the beginning ':). So make sure to check it out there!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

The boy Sam had befriended on the train left the hat on the stool and made his way down to his new house. When he passed Sam, he gave a grin and lightly put his hand on Sam's shoulder before making his way further. Sam managed to give a smile back, but inside he was panicking. _Slytherin? He hadn't looked like a slytherin! Oh man, Dad's going to kill me!_

It was a well known fact that Sam's family consisted of straight and proud Gryffindors. While friendships with Slytherin weren't forbidden per se, they were heavily frowned upon. After all, what true Gryffindor could stand the scheming ways of a Slyherin? And his dad was one of the more well known ones. He wanted nothing but the best for and from his son, even going as far as making Sam do things he didn't really feel comfortable with. If he knew his son had befriended a boy who later turned out to be in Slytherin … well, lets just say the result wouldn't be pretty.

He gave a scoff when he heard a kid give some kind of cocky remark when his name was called. The boy threw him a quick look and Sam made sure to give him a patented Sam Hanna stare that had older boys shaking in their boots when he threw it their way. Unfortunatly the boy didn't seem to care. He gave a quick grin and a challenge when he made eyecontact. Sam could already feel he wasn't going to get along with him. The boy was soon sorted into Huffelpuf. _Good riddance._

"Sam Hanna!"

Suddenly feeling slightly nervous, Sam made his way to the front. The professor threw him a smile when he approached. _Must have recognised my name._

Sitting down he felt the hat being placed on his head before he heard a voice in his head.

" _Ah, who do we have here? A Hanna? Why, that has certainly been a while! Now where will you go?"_

The hat was quiet for a while, making Sam feel on edge. Come on, there is only one house I belong.

" _I see, you wish to be placed in Gryffindor. However I feel that is not the right place for you. Do not misunderstand! You have great bravery, no one will deny that, but it is not who you are. No, you belong in ….. HUFFELPUF!"_

Cheering started from the yellow and black table, yet Sam made no move to get up. Thought were screaming through his mind. _Huffelpuf! How is that possible? No no no, the hat must be wrong!_

Suddenly he felt the hat being taken off and a hand was wrapped around his arm, gently pulling him to his feet. Looking to his left, he saw the professor offering him another smile.

"Come on, son. Go to your new house."

In a daze, Sam did as he was told. How was he going to tell his dad? The man had often told him that the other houses were idiots. Ravenclaws were snobby, Huffelpufs were lazy and Slytherins were selfish. Sam had never truly believed that, but his father was right about alot of things. So wouldn't it make sense that he was right about this.

Looking towards the table, he saw the rest of Huffelpuf clapping and making gestures of welcome at him. He sat down in the only place available – next to the boy he had scoffed at before.

 _How did this happen?_

* * *

 _ **So does anybody have any guesses as to who the last chapter will be dedicated to?**  
_


	7. Hetty Lange & Owen Granger

**Well, well. Nobody guessed correct. I did say this was a TEAM fic. And while Talia and Michelle are definitely important, they are not part of the team. No, that goes to Hetty and Owen, who are after all in the opening credits. :-)**

 **But good guesses everyone!**

 **And without further ado, here is the final oneshot. Be warned, it's very short.**

* * *

 _Well done, Miss Blye. I am certain Donald would be proud._

… _.._

 _Looks like I will need to explain the uniform dresscode again this year._

… _._

 _A fine choice indeed, Mr Callen._

… _.._

 _Cheecky bugger._

… _._

 _Loyalty is a very admirable trait, Mr Hanna. I'm sure you will come to realise this soon._

…

 _Ah, Miss Jones. I will need to arrange a talk soon._

 _..._

* * *

"Tea, Owen?"

They were sitting in her office. The opening diner had long since ended and the students had all retreated to their dorms, many of them getting to know each other or retirering to their beds.

Since she had become headmaster, the office had undergone some changes. The walls and shelves were filled with strange – and quite possibly very rare and expensive – items and her desk had gained a permanent tea set. Her tea was kept in a drawer and she kept a stach of expensive liquors in one of her cupboards, the last only know to a select few. Luckily for him Owen was one of those few.

"You know I don't drink that stuff, Hetty. No, give me something a bit stronger. I feel like I'm going to need it." He said with a grimace.

"Haha, Yes. I do believe there is quite the crop this year. I look forward to see what they will grow into." She replied, a small smile gracing her face. She had rather enjoyed the sorting ceremony. She know a few of the new students personally – _even if they themselves had no idea who she was_ – and some of the ones she didn't know looked like they would be quite the handfull. Yes, it would be a few interesting years at Hogwarts again.

"Don't remind me. I feel a headache coming up already. Tell me, Henrietta, why did I take this position again?"

"Why Owen. I couldn't exactly let my former partner waste away, now could I? Besides, you like it here, it's ok to admit it."

Owen wisely chose not to reply and silently exepted the glass of scotch Hetty was holding out to him.

Raising his hand briefly in salute, he sipped the drink _– Just what I needed –_ and leaned back in the comfortable chair. He let his eyes close of their own accord and started to replay the night in his mind. Some parts of it made him grimace just remembering.

Hetty watched him with a small smile, both hands wrapped around the teacup she was holding.

 _Yes, it will be very interesting for a while._

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Good ending?  
**

 **If I ever decide to continue with this, I will create a new chapter in this story. (But that won't be for at least a while. I'm currently jobhunting and let me tell you: I hate it!)**


End file.
